Lewis Ryder
"What do I fight for? Depends on the day, but I'd like to believe it's more than myself. That said, all this talk of good and evil is a waste of men. A trusted comrade is worth more than a thousand borrowed virtues, and at the end of the day all you '''need' to do is make it home, 'cause the sun's still coming up on the morrow, and we've got plenty a fight left ahead of us." - Lewis Ryder, during the fall of Yoku.'' History Born in the Kingdom of Amaria, Lewis was a plain youth born into a middling family. The middle child of five siblings, he often was lost in the shuffle, apt to keep to himself while his older brothers trifled and his younger sisters complained. Their mother having died in childbirth bring his baby sister into the world, their parentage from then onward consisted only of a bitter, stubborn man named John Ryder. John Ryder was an avowed loyalist and veteran soldier in the Amarian military, believing wholeheartedly in keeping a firm authority. No longer restrained by their late mother, the Ryder siblings were often beaten and battered into submission, quickly silencing the bickering that was commonplace in the household. It was only then did the quiet, overlooked youth Lewis get noticed. Not particularly bright, and rather dull in conversation, Lewis showed his potential in the form of resolve. One night when he awoke in the middle of the night and began examining his father's old sword, having often spent long hours glancing at it. When John came down the stairwell to see Lewis taking practice swings with it, his reaction was to scold the boy. However, upon seeing the care his son took with each swing, not wasting too much movement despite the weight. For perhaps the first time in his life, Lewis saw his father smile. Something about the deep-set features of that old man affirmed Lewis of his desire to follow in his father's footsteps. His father was a relentless trainer, with drilling that bordered on and surpassed abuse often, however Lewis took it all in stride, content to spent countless hours practicing. The day Lewis came of age to join the town guard, his father took it upon himself to spar with the boy with steel swords. The clash resulted in two crossed slashes marring Lewis' face, however the young soldier managed to land a glancing blow... he had won his father's respect. Spending three years in the Amarian military, Lewis did not rise much in rank, nor did he gain much standing. He simply trained, fought and served, day after day. Never standing out amid his comrades, but never falling in battle, he was the ideal soldier. His life however took a turn when the Thii invasion struck. Partnered with a mercenary company called the Bronze Serpents, he was assigned to an evacuation mission to escort civilians while adventurers took to the front-line. While walking along a road trailing through a small marsh, the squadron was ambushed by an injured Thii that had gone berserk after its splinter had been broken. His fellow guardsmen were butchered, so Lewis closed ranks with the mercenary detachment. Together, they fended off the creature until a passing adventurer cut down the beast, saving them. Although the adventurer had saved them, the mercenary captain approached Lewis, offering him both thanks and an offer to join their ranks. He said something that Lewis would carry with him. "Wars ain't about gods, monsters or magic. Wars are about men, and having a home to come back to.", and so Lewis fought. He served for two years with the mercenary company, until the fell day when they were dispatched to Yoku to escort some nobles out after an emergency announcement. When darkness fell that day upon the bristled city of Shinrin Yoku, Lewis and his five comrades fought hard, but ultimately Lewis was the sole survivor of his squad. Taking up the sword of his captain, he guided the last surviving noblewoman through bloodied streets, barely fending off roving fiends until they finally broke through the umbra. Given a parcel of the reward meant for his squad, Lewis did what he always does. He fought, he trained, he survived... however a fire formed in that dull heart of his. He was going to become strong, so that his comrades would no longer die. Appearance Being well muscled due to constant training, Lewis has a somewhat lean figure, his skin pale due to his constant wearing of armor when not sleeping. His features are rather gaunt, giving his face an almost regal appearance, which is contrasted by the angry scars that have marred his visage. Personality Lewis Ryder is a very level-headed, down to earth man. Although not particularly expressive, he is very earnest to others and will support them if the situation calls for it. He maintains a very detached view of morality, believing it to be secondary to true heartfelt decision-making. He understands that an abusive old man can still have a good heart, just as a saint can carry dark motives. He trusts only his experience and the experience of those he calls comrades to guide him. Friends Lewis does not currently have anyone he would consider friends, just having returned from the battle which claimed the lives of his mercenary company. Enemies Lewis does not bare any ill-will towards anyone, and will often speak with his opponents in battle should the opportunity arise. Aspirations Lewis hopes to become strong, so that he can defend himself and those he serves alongside from the dangerous and unknown threats in the world. Category:Player Characters